Accidents Happen
by Krissii-xx
Summary: When a goofy school girl meets a high school drop out, they both will find out how accidents happen and who to trust with them. Based on a true story. Ri/Gi , Yu/Gi, Yu/Ti, Pa/Bar, Wa/Lu, Do/Bart... E N J O Y ! Rating may go up !


Accidents Happen

She's a goofy school girl and he's a high school dropout. When she moves just around the corner from him, they will find out how accidents happen. Based on a true story. Enjoy!

O o O o O o O

"Finally!" Rikku smiled to herself.

"Are you finished unpacking Ri?" her mother peeked into the room. Rikku's room was lime green of course. It mimicked her personality.

"Yes I surely am! Is Pops back yet with my dog?" Rikku asked. "Hmm, not yet. Don't worry about shit stain, your daddy won't do anything to him." her mother teased. Her mother looked like a older version of her only thinner.

"He has a name ya' know! Tiger!" Tiger was her Pomeranian. The fluffy white one. Tiger was just as ditzy as her. He even ran into a pole! His favorite things to do was run around and hump her blankets.

"Tiger needs to learn how to keep his shit off his hair." her mom said. Mom works at Burger King. She's an manger there, don't let the smooth taste fool you when you look at her, she can be a real _bitch_!

"Oymm dymgehk ypuid Tiger? _(Yall talking about Tiger?)_" Rikku's older brother, Brother stepped out his room.

"Ughh! Leave Tiger alone he's just an baby!" Rikku stomped her foot.

"He's a dog too. That mutt." Brother teased. Brother was in the 10th grade. Mom kept him back a grade because he wasn't learning English like he was suppose to. So they were one grade apart, you do the math.

"BROTHER!" Rikku chased him back and front.

"What's all this noise in here?" Pops stepped into the house, carrying Tiger under his arm. "Shit stain's here!" he grinned. Pops is a Sargent in the military. He works from 6 in the morning to 5 in the evening. Sometimes when he has drills, it's longer than that

"Ughh, giveback my dog!" Rikku jerked Tiger from him. Tiger's marble eyes looked back and forth, taking in his surroundings. His ears went down. Tiger is only 1. Pops got Tiger a week after Mom's bulldog Max died. Rikku was home alone and had to watch Max suffer. Mom believes Pops did something to Max. They will never know.

"He's not liking the house, Daddy." Rikku said.

"I see that." Pops said.

"Well," Rikku said abruptly, shocking everyone. "me and Tiger are going for an walk!" Rikku sat Tiger on the ground putting his yellow lease on him.

"Like that?" Pops looked at Rikku.

"What?" Rikku looked at herself. She was wearing a yellow tank top, mini jean skirt, and white flip flops.

"It's kinda cold outside, you should put on a sweater." Pops said, starching his bald head.

"It's 94 degrees outside, hon." Mom smirked.

"She just wants to show off for that boy." Brother teased.

"What boy?" both Rikku and Pops said.

"And show off what? It's not like she has boobs!" Mom said.

"MOTHER!" Rikku screamed, shocked.

"Let's go Tiger, I'm going by Yunie!" Rikku rushed out the house, with Tiger.

"Be home by nine honey!"

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"Finally you move back here." Yuna smiled. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine walked down the street. YPaine was holding Tiger because of a recent accident with a cat. And it was no dog, cat chase.

More of a dog humping a cat thing. A boy cat at that.

"So where are we going." Rikku asked.

"Stopping by Gippal." Paine said. Paine is Rikku's best friend (Shocker). Paine is a hard core gothic. Rikku somehow loves going through her closet as much as she loves painting her nails. With is huge!

"Who?" Rikku was confused now.

"Gippal lives right there. He likes me. I don't know why, I'm not interested though." Yuna smiled, pointing. Yuna is Rikku's bipolar friend since 8th grade. Yuna and Rikku clashed lots of times but are always friends in the end. Yuna can get any guy she wants, she could get anything she wants really. Rikku envies her sometimes.

"Okay." Rikku shrugged.

They stopped in front of his door and Yuna knocked. Rikku noticed the window's open, and him coming to the door. He opened it.

"What brings you lovely ladies here while my mom's gone, eh?" he grins at them.

"My Gippal, move." Paine pushed him. "Hey! Stop with the roughness."

Rikku took in her surroundings. Gippal walked back into the kitchen after letting them in. He had chocolate icing.

"Honestly Gip?" Yuna folded her arms.

"What's your name?" Gippal ignored her, looking at Rikku.

"Rikku Ilea."

"Icing?" Gippal dipped his finger in it and held it out for her. "I don't know where your hands been." she smirked.

Gippal grinned even more. Rikku then did the unbelievable and licked it off his finger. All that could run through Gippal's head was 'Sexy'.

"Rikku!" Yuna blushed, her lips pressed in disapproval. Paine only smirked.

"Aint this something." she said. "Seems like Gippal likes someone else now." she whispered to Yuna, teasingly.

Yuna's eyes flashed in jealously.

Rikku smirked, looking into Gippal's eyes.

_What a Friday!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo

_**A/N: What do you think?**_

_**Did it start off good? Any bad qualities yet? I know what Rikku did was kinda sluttish, but daring! Which is why I love Rikku, she takes risks!**_

_Next Chapter:_

"_Rikku is about to make 15! She's old enough!" Yuna smirked. They were standing in front of this guys house they just met. "What's your number, Rikku?" he asked. Rikku blushed before taking his phone and putting her number in it. "Text me." she smiled._


End file.
